Fushigi Yuugi, The Return of Tenkou
by Saraswati
Summary: In Miaka's world, she is now married and has a son with Sukunami Taka. However, with the return of Tenkou, the time of peace in her world and the world of the Four Gods is about to end. Will the Suzaku Seishi and their Miko win this battle, or will they
1. Prelude: The Eternal Vow

**The Return of Tenkou**

_**A Fushigi Yuugi Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer:** I never have, nor claimed, to own Fushigi Yuugi. Fushigi Yuugi is the property of Yu Watase, as well as the media conglomerates affiliated with her. The only thing in the story that is truly mine is my imagination - nothing more or less! _

_I will also note that this story contains adult situations, obscene language, violence, and every other aspect of reality (except for the fact that Fushigi Yuugi is under the Fantasy/Sci-Fi genre). If you are not of the legal age in your state and country, I am not responsible for any violations of the law - in the United States, you have to be 17 to view some of these chapters, sometimes even older. Either way, you read at your own risk. _

_Oh, a fair warning to new Fushigi Yuugi fans: SPOILERS FROM THE SERIES AND THE OVAS! If you do not like spoilers, I would not recommend reading this._

_**Author's Notes: **To be frank, I am a bit hesitant on writing fanfiction. I do not condemn others for doing it, but I always felt like being "unoriginal" when making fanfiction, which in some aspects is true. However, I decided to tackle it to "walk into other's shoes", as well as to get rid of a writer's block on my original fiction, one where reading stories alone cannot break. _

_I am new with this, so I welcome constructive criticism, but insults will not be tolerated. If you plan to use vague language in your claims (i.e., "it sucks", "that is bad/good", "that is wrong", etc.), please specify what you mean by your claims, or else I will take the criticism with a grain of salt and not even consider it a claim all together. We use vague language all the time (I never claimed to be a strict Vulcan from Star Trek :)), but in this scenario, I do ask to be specific, so that I know what to improve on in future writings. Vague language without explanation not only leaves one open to others inferring what they mean, but also makes one look very irrational, when they may have the ability to act rational - politicians use ambiguous and vague language all the time, by the way. On another note, vague and/or ambiguous language is very relative and subjective; hence I ask for explanations if you use it. I also want to point out that in some cases, using such language creates miscommunication, which caused conflicts in history._

_This story takes place after the OVAs. Basically, Miaka and Taka have an offspring now and Miaka matured some in the process. My goal is to have one chapter per day finished, but I will not guarantee achieving such a goal. Sorry, but you have to read further to find more. :) That is all that I will say for now. _

_Blessings to all,_

_Saraswati_

**Prelude**

_**The Eternal Vow**_

It had been over nine years since Miaka entered the Book of the Four Gods. Despite the conflicts that occurred in the process, those conflicts brought her happiness in the end; those conflicts brought her to Sukunami Taka, who is now her husband, sensei, and good friend. She also spawned a son in the process, who is now six and a half years old and attending school - not to mention learning the Martial Arts from his father. While Taka is the only one working in the family, Miaka contributes her share by not only being a mother and house wife, but by participating in community service, something that suits her big heart.

Even though Taka started off with a major in Ancient History, he cast the major aside to major in Accounting, taking Ancient History only as a minor. With his Master's Degree in Accounting - Masters of Science - to be technical, he received a well-paying job, so that Miaka could stay home and focus on their child, Moukou. Money remained a high priority in Taka's present life, just as it did in his past life. Despite how hard the road was for both him and his love, both are now in a happy, upper-middle class home. The only thing preventing Taka from pursuing better-paying positions is his desire to keep family before money.

Today was the day of Taka and Miaka's anniversary. Both lovers reflected on the years while standing on the white-bricked balcony, embraced in each other's arms. The full moon shimmered, as dark clouds began to shade it.

Miaka wore a silken white kimono, which was tightly wrapped around her petite and well-developed form. Even though she had a tiny belly, one that was thick enough to barely jiggle, she still looked small - for a woman who was pregnant a few years ago. Her eyes were still a moss green and her hair still long and chestnut in color, but darker. Miaka grew into a beautiful young woman; she did not have just that cute and innocent look anymore, but rather a calm, content, and "motherly beauty." Indeed, the girl mellowed with the transcendence from the maiden to the mother.

Taka looked the same as usual, except more toned and muscular from his Martial Arts training. He was just like Tamahome, except that he had a bit more of an education. As a matter of fact, he grew his hair to the point where he had a "rat tail" below the thick and jet-black locks, even though he kept it hidden while in the business world. To Miaka, he was a Tamahome in a gray Italian business suit. His values, his sense of humor - his devotion - were all the same.

"It has been quite a ride, ne?" Taka said in a calm and loving voice while running his calloused hands through Miaka's hair. He did not want to be anywhere else.

"Hai," replied Miaka. "I hope we keep this way, my Taka."

"Likewise, my Miaka," said the husband. "Someday, I hope to tell stories of our adventures to Moukou. Then he can tell his children, and them their children."

"Even though everything remains in the past, the memory shall not die," Miaka cooed.

"Hai," Taka whispered in agreement.

Miaka gently slipped from Taka's embrace, turning around and walking inside their bedroom. She took a look at the room to make sure the wind did not blow any of her husband's papers off his oak desk. Then she found herself scanning the room intensely. Everything was spotless and decorated in a Mediterranean fashion. A small and glass chandelier towered the center of the room. The dresser, closet, and cabinet were completely polished and spotless. Their bed perhaps was the wonder of all the luxurious decorating; white with sheets, covers, and pillow cases made of Egyptian cotton. Under the sheets slept a young boy with soft black hair, olive skin, and the most innocent face ever. The boy smiled in his sleep, bringing a smile to Miaka's face.

"Our little angel sleeps well tonight, he usually has nightmares," Miaka softly whispered.

"He knows that his mother is an angel, is why," Taka whispered from behind while wrapping his arms around Miaka's petite waist. "And he knows that she watches her everyday."

Miaka could not help but to blush. She turned around to face Taka, placing her arms around his neck and nuzzling into his business attire. "You are too kind to say so..."

"Do you doubt the words of your husband?" asked Taka as he held Miaka tighter.

"Of course no..." began Miaka before a mouth covered hers. "Mmph."

Taka slowly released, saying, "Of course not." Then he chuckled.

The two paused for a moment, deeply staring into each other's eyes. Before too long, Taka broke the silence.

"I...wanted to tell you something tonight," Taka said with intensity in his voice.

"Hmmm?" hummed the brunette.

Taka closed his eyes for a moment, releasing a sigh, almost meditating during the moment. He pursed his lips before he continued what he was going to say.

"If anything happens to me...I," the man began, before taking another pause. "If anything happens to me, I want you to take good care of yourself and..."

"What are you talking about!?" shouted Miaka, before covering her mouth, realizing her mistake. Even though the woman matured quite a bit since her high school years, she still had to work on her impulse control. Shortly after the shout, the two heard a youthful yawn. Taka released a sigh, realizing what Miaka just did. Miaka turned to the bedroom, seeing her little boy out of bed and merely a yard from the two.

"Mammy, what are you and daddy fighting about?" inquired little Moukou. The question sent the two in shock, since they rarely fought at all, especially in front of their own child.

Both parents' faces tensed in embarrassment. Miaka stepped forward, kneeling before her son and putting her hands gently on his small shoulders. "Uh...sweetheart, we were not fighting at all! I just...accidentally yelled. Mommy is sorry, okay? Please go to sleep for mommy. You have school tomorrow. Plus, if you be good tomorrow, mommy will treat you to a strawberry shortcake!"

"YAY!" exclaimed the sleepy child. He hugged his mother tightly and crawled back into bed in less than ten seconds. Miaka blushed, realizing their common weakness: food.

Taka rolled his eyes while Miaka turned back to him. She calmly asked, "What were you talking about now? Anything happen to you?"

"I am not saying that it will, I am saying that it might...I mean, I am in a risky position in my job and no one knows when someone will try to attack us," Taka stuttered. He placed his hands on the girl's well-toned shoulders; she obviously have been as active as he. "Regardless of the circumstances, I will put my life on the line before yours. You do not realize how much you mean to me, words nor actions alone cannot express how much I love you and our gift from the Gods - Moukou. I will tear through the Heavens and Hells to assure your safety. By the Gods, I swear this..."

After Taka finished his rambles, he suddenly took notice of Miaka's tears streaming down her face. All he heard from her was, "Taka..."

The lovers embraced, before walking inside and closing the windows. They retired in their bed, holding their child safely in their arms.


	2. Chapter One: A Disturbance In The Cosmos

**Chapter 1**

_**Disturbance in the Cosmos**_

Clatter filled the air as jolly men drank, gossiped, and sang tunes. Like most bars, the place was a mess. Drinks, dishes, food, and eating wares were scattered all over the place, despite the barmaids' efforts to clean up the place. A cloaked man sat at the counter, staring at the empty bottles before him with his cold, golden eyes. He tapped his fingers on the table, watching the various rings on his fingers. The man rolled up his sleeve, looking at a diamond and garnet bracelet that he found, right after the Maiden of Suzaku left his homeland. After one glance at the bracelet, his eyes went from solid to glassy.

A hand slipped right in front of him and right into his cloak, snapping him out of his trance. Following the hand was a voice of a sensual female. "Hello there stranger, you look rather lonely in your seat. You know, I happen to find your cloak......sexy......"

Trying to keep civilized, the man just ignored her. Regardless of his efforts to make the woman behind him go away, she continued to rub against his hard-rock chest. Irritated, the cloaked figure turned one hundred and eighty degrees, looking up to a tall, raven-haired woman with a tight, green Mandarin gown with no pants at all! Even though she had the hour-glass figure, a well-developed chest, and gorgeous legs, the man did not seem to take an interest in her. Despite his lack of interest, though, the woman quickly crawled into his lap.

"So, what do you say, man-in-the-cloak?" purred the woman, while she reached for the hood of his cloak. Powerful and calloused hands quickly grabbed her wrists.

"With all due respect, miss, I am not in the mood," hissed the man.

"I somehow do not believe you," whispered the girl as she peered into the cloak. "I see eyes crying for company. They say that you want to be touched. They say that you want to be held. They yearn for...love. The eyes are gateways to the soul, you see. I can relieve that yearning, even if it means me going...very far."

"Hmph, and would ya stay 'there' for me?" grunted the man. He tried to act polite yet to the point before, but apparently, his hostess did not take the hint. After letting go of one hand, he tugged the other away and lead the girl off of him while standing up. Quickly, the girl grabbed a filled cup off the counter and splashed it on the cloaked figure's face.

"You lowly bandit!" she screamed in rage while running away, leaving the cloaked figure standing there.

"And that makes ya' much 'higher' for wanting to sleep with this 'lowly bandit'," muttered the man in disgust as he wiped the liquor off his face. However, the prostitute was not far off the mark about his loneliness. Pushing all thoughts aside, the man turned around and sat back on the bar stool. Shortly, a tanned chest with a vest wrapped around it appeared before his eyes.

"Ya' know, for a man, you have issues with women. It usually is women who have issues with women," a familiar voice suggested. The source of the voice leaned against the table, revealing a male with shirt and midnight-blue hair.

The cloaked figure did not say a thing.

"Tasuki, you do not happen to like guys, do you?" said the "bartender" with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes baby, and I have the hots for ya,' Kouji," Tasuki seductively growled while grabbing Kouji as if he was going to kiss him, then withdrawing after their lips were only a centimeter apart. Seeing a shocked Kouji, a now unconcealed and flame-haired Tasuki let out a dry laugh, "You are full of shit, ya' know."

Kouji, quickly getting over his shock, began to laugh. Tasuki joined his best friend in the laugh, then felt someone grab his buttocks. He widened his eyes, then heard the most pitiful attempt to imitate a woman from behind, "Oh my, you look so gorgeous! Can I take you home and keep you!?"

Tasuki widened his eyes and turned his head, just to see a sky-blue haired maiden in white robes, smiling cheerfully. Wait, he recognized the person!

"CHICHIRI!?!?!?!"

"DAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the "woman" in a manly voice. Chichiri quickly shifted back to his original self, then brushed off his tunic and backed away from Tasuki while he still had a limb.

"Gah! Do not scare me like that! I do not go that way!" exclaimed the red-haired bandit. After calming down, he scratched his forehead. "Long time no see, buddy! Where have you been?"

"Perfecting my sorcery, no da," replied Chichiri. Tasuki realized that Chichiri's appearance did not change at all, nor did his attitude. Chichiri felt likewise with Tasuki. "And for your information, I do not swing that way either."

"Ya' just about gave me a heart attack," Tasuki started, then added mockingly, "No da?"

Chichiri gave Tasuki a cheeky grin. "Actually, Taiitsu-kun requests our presence at Mt. Taikyoku."

"What!? Is Miaka okay?" Tasuki asked in a harsh, yet concerned tone. "If anyone has tou..."

"Calm down," the monk interrupted. "To be honest, I do not know. She did not tell me why she wants us there, no da. But we must not turn down her request."

Tasuki inhaled a deep breath, then exhaled. "Alright, but under one condition."

"Yes?" asked Chichiri.

"Can I go with a blindfold on?"

"This is not a time to play around, no da!!!! She said it was urgent!"

"Tee-hee-heee-heee-haaa-haaa!"

Tasuki chortled before walking out the door, yelling out to Kouji, "Keep up with the leadership thing, I must head out...again." Kouji sighed, waving his brother bandit off.

While Chichiri proceeded to follow Tasuki, he found himself surrounded by four women. All four of them looked like the prostitute that flirted with Tasuki, except they had the decency to keep their robes on. A anime sweat drop trickled down the monk's face. "Daaaaaa."

Tasuki closed the door. He folded his arms, waiting for his blue-haired friend in the dim-lit hallway.

"Hey shy guy, do you want to play with meeee?" one of the women cooed, massaging his shoulders.

"Me first," another woman pouted as she began to run her frail hands against his chest, just to feel something...different. She looked at his chest, gave it a big squeeze, and felt two soft sponges on his chest. Confused, she looked in the collar of Chichiri's tunic and widened her eyes. "AHHHHHHHH! It has boobs!"

The other three girls gasped and peeked in their selves, Chichiri smiling obnoxiously. They screamed and ran out the door, the other woman trailing behind, yelling, "There are hermaphrodites here!"

Tasuki felt a door slam on him as four screaming prostitutes darted out of the tavern area. Even though he was focused on the pain from the slam, he swore he heard one woman screaming, "There are hermaphrodites in the building!"

The bandit "snapped" the door from his face, rubbing his jawbone and putting it in place. He watched the screaming prostitutes run down the hall, puzzled by their actions. Then Chichiri walked out of the tavern, brushing "dirt" from his hands. Then the monk turned to Tasuki, saying, "Sorry about that."

At that instant, Tasuki found who scared off the four ladies. "Hey now..."

"Daaaaaaa?"

"WHAT ARE YA' DOING SCARING OFF OUR HOOKERS!?"

Chichiri whistled innocently, just for a herd of women to trample on him and run out of the tavern, screaming hysterically. He stood up, dirt stains covering his body.

"Okay, not four - nearly all of them!" yelled Tasuki.

"How else was I going to get them away from me, no da? Did you not say 'no, no' to women?"

"Ya' made them all run off! There goes part of Mt. Reikaku's economy! Let us see...that was one hundred today? On average," Tasuki started, while counting his fingers. "one woman makes ten thousand silver coins a day and...HA!"

Quickly, Tasuki pointed his finger at the monk. "Ya' little fox, you lost us one million silver coins today, if not for more days to come!"

"You are beginning to sound like Tamahome, no da," Chichiri calmly said, walking ahead and unfazed by Tasuki's rhetoric.

"No way!"

"Hai."

"Iie!"

All of a sudden, both figures heard an old woman's voice come out of nowhere. "YOU TWO ARE ALREADY TEN MINUTES LATE!"

Acting on impulse, Tasuki jumped in Chichiri's arms, whining, "AHHH, MOMMY!" He did not even see Taiitsu-kun and he was already intimidated by her. "Save me from the Sunukake Baba!"

"Alright, she is already getting impatient with us, no da," the monk said while dropping his purple Suzaku-patterned cloak on the ground. "No one is looking, come on!"

Tasuki took the hint, jumping on the cloak. Both seishi sank into the cloak, only to fall out of it and before an old, floating, and gray-haired crone dressed in sage-like robes: Taiitsu-kun. Chichiri knelt and lowered his head in respect, pulling the witless Tasuki in the same position, saying, "I offer my sincerest apologies Taiitsu-kun. We had...difficulties in the tavern."

"Like I was not watching," sarcastically grumbled the woman. "There has been a disturbance in the cosmos and the way of things, something that neither I or the Four Gods can detect. I have spoken with all four of them on the matter and both do not feel positive about the situation, nor do I."

Despite his careless demeanor, Tasuki began to worry.

Taiitsu-kun, seeing that she has both seishi's attention, continued. "I normally would have you two take your time when disturbances rise, but unfortunately, this is something that we must investigate in haste. The Gods and I concluded that the disturbance has extended to Yui and Miaka's world and--"

"WHAT!?" Tasuki screamed, after hearing the name of his Miko, while clenching his fists.

Losing her patience, Taiitsu-kun roared, "Will you please have the decency to let me finish what I am saying!?"

Tasuki sighed, waving off in apology and politely saying, "Carry on."

"I want you two to check it out. It will take much effort for all three of us, but I can transport you to Miaka's world. Granted, you may not be taken at her exact location, but it will be close," Taiitsu-kun finished. "I really hate to ruin your daily routines, but this world, 'her' world, and everything of the Cycle depends on it."

"We will do it," the monk wittingly responded.

Tasuki raised his voice in protest, "H-hey, I did not--"

"Shush you. You know you want to see Taka and Miaka again," interrupted Chichiri while wagging his finger.

"Then it is settled. Both of you must stand on the circles of this platform, then close your eyes, keeping Miaka in your mind - remember, any bit of distraction can send you both in a different dimension," advised the crone.

"Well, at least your ugly face will not distract me, since my eyes will be closed," Tasuki teased, chortling in the process. Before he chortled further, he found himself thrown into the sky by some supernatural force before landing on the ground. The bandit rubbed his butt, cursing the most obscene words in the history of language. Taiitsu-kun brushed her hands together in glee.

"Okay, I feel better now," said the old woman. She telekinetically moved the two seishi on top of two magick circles, while stepping back and reminding them, "Concentrate on Miaka - that is the key."

Both seishi closed their eyes, obeying Taiitsu-kun. Within less than a second, she began to recite incantations. A ruby aura surrounded all three of them as their bodies became translucent, soon transparent. In a flash, the ruby aura turned into a crimson light, which swallowed the seishi and ascended into the Heavens. Taiitsu-kun watched the remaining Suzaku Seishi with deeply concerned eyes. A small and white cat crawled out of nowhere and to Taiitsu-kun, meowing in concern. Taiitsu-kun sighed petting the cat and saying, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

* * *

Author's Note: Start pouring in the reviews! :) The first few chapters will probably be a bit short. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Hell of Eternal Torture

**Chapter 2**

_**The Hell of Eternal Torture**_

_"They think they can judge our after life,_

_Though they will never know until they die,_

_But they are right about one thing,_

_Hell awaits for us..._

_"It haunts our dreams..._

_It deprives us of sleep..._

_It is in this world..._

_It exists in our state of mind..._

_"Hell even transcends this external world,_

_Since your state of mind lets it be so,_

_Embrace this world and the world beyond,_

_So that you may know no bonds._

_"Escape your state of mind,_

_See the true self of thine,_

_Tear what binds you to this external world,_

_So that you may ease the pain of your soul._

_"Let go of your mortal shell,_

_Run away from your eternal Hell,_

_Then find the wisdom within,_

_So you may find your Heavens..."_

_"Saraswati," The State of Damnation_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Miaka walked onto a tiled floor, entering her kitchen. She yawned a bit before opening a cabinet, taking a glass, walking over to the sink, and turning on the cold-water faucet. The woman paused for a moment, suspiciously looking outside the window of the kitchen. Nothing was there. Shrugging, she placed the glass under the faucet, filling it with water. Her eyes stared at the ripples of the glass, which did not seem to disappear even after she turned off the faucet and withdrew the glass. Even though the girl was not an expert at Physics, she knew something was going on. 

She twirled three hundred and sixty degrees, taking a look at her surroundings. Nothing was there. Releasing a sigh, she quickly gave up on searching for the source of the water-ripple, concluding that it was merely a figment of her imagination. However, as she raised the edge of the glass to her lips, the scream of her child echoed into her ears, causing her to drop the glass. The glass shattered as it hit the ground.

Miaka quickly ran out of the kitchen, ignoring the tiny pieces of glass digging into the bottom of her foot. She made haste up the spiral stairs, then ran through the hall and into her bedroom door. A shriek escaped her lips as she saw the horror before her.

A tall, pallid man (at least 6'7) with long silver hair and blood-red, mesmerizing eyes held a gashed up Taka by the neck. Fangs stuck out of the man's mouth and blood-red, thorny, and demonic armor covered his body from neck to toe. The man was not alone - three masked men in black, but similar armor, accompanied him. To make things worse, the man was digging into Taka's neck, drawing blood and causing him to scream in agony. Below the suffocating Taka was a kneeling Moukou, sniffling and crying from the traumatic experience. Miaka rushed forward, just for the door to instantly close behind her.

"That was not very bright of you, was it, my dear?" a cool, sensual, and feminine voice said from behind Miaka. Miaka turned around to find a five feet and ten inches tall female with long, cherry black hair tied in a pony tail and very iced blue eyes. She wore a black and studded leather corset with indigo shoulder pads and a pair of black and blue breeches. Her lips were flushed, as if death itself touched them. Even though the woman was tall for her time period and gender, she was very beautiful...beautiful to the point of sending even Miaka in rapture. Come to think of it, Miaka thought she looked much like Soi, except icier in appearance. The woman approached Miaka, studying her intensely. "Such a pretty maiden, not the child you once showed me, M'Lord."

"She has grown up indeed," commented the man. He looked at the struggling Taka, then tossed him against a China cabinet, breaking the fine piece apart along with its contents. He laughed as Taka struggled to stand up. "As a matter of fact, the meat is nice for the taking."

"Bastard! You lay a hand on her and--" started an angered Taka before a swift kick hit his stomach. "Agh!" Taka doubled over.

"Such disrespect you show to your new Master," the warrior woman cooed while pacing around Taka.

The woman's "Master" chuckled in amusement just for an unexpected leg to sweep him, causing him to fall to the ground. After the crimson-armored man took the fall, Miaka groaned at the pain on her leg. Grabbing her leg, she yelled, "Moukou, run!"

Without hesitation, the little boy darted for the door, taking advantage of the fact that no one was blocking it anymore. The soldiers retaliated, but were blocked by a struggling Taka and limping Miaka. Husband and Wife took their positions while their son successfully escaped. The iced-eyed woman took a step forward to pursue the escapee, but her Master placed an arm before her, "We are not after the child, only these two. Let us deal with them before the others find out." She nodded in affirmation, stepping away.

"Take them down," commanded the man. All three soldiers drew their blades. Miaka tackled one soldier before he could attempt a slash while swiftly placing his sword arm in between her legs and her arms around his neck in a death grip. Taka side-stepped and did a reversed sweep to the back of the knees on one of the soldiers, while pushing him to the other. Both of Taka's soldiers died on their own blades. Unfortunately for Miaka, her grappling was imperfect, allowing her opponent to break free with brute force. The soldier placed the blade at her throat only to meet Miaka's resisting arms. At first, the soldier had the advantage of strength...until he felt a sharp pain go through his body, causing him to cough blood and fall over. The sword could come from no one but Taka.

"Miaka," Taka said while pulling her back to her feet, then doubling over and coughing blood himself. "Run!"

"No!" she refused, tears swelling in her eyes. "On our wedding day, we promised 'to be together, til' death do us part'. You are not---"

"Then 'til' death do us part,' it is," cackled the crimson-armored man. Before Miaka could retaliate, a pair of frail, cold, and feminine hands braced her from behind, grasping her by her elbows.

"Miaka!" Taka said while struggling to stand once again, just for him to fall forward. Blood stained his shirt, while the bleeding from the juggler vein did not stop. The man's strength withered slowly, despite what his will wanted.

"W..who are you!?" screamed a terrified and crying Miaka. She turned to the person bracing her, whimpering, "Soi?"

"I am Tenkou, possessing a mortal body," answered the sadistic man. "That is how I was able to break through to your world, without the Gods knowing who I am."

"Haku Kaen was my sister. I have nothing against you, nor your pathetic husband, but I want to see your fanged friend's head, handsomely on a silver platter," hissed the woman behind Miaka. "The Hells call me Kan'ya Shikome."

"But it does not matter if you know our names, for your deaths are nigh," Tenkou purred. "This time, though, I am not letting you off so quickly. Your pain will kill you before I do. Shikome, hand her over to me."

"Yes Ma--AGH!" screamed Shikome. Miaka broke from her release, quickly glancing behind to see Shikome holding an ankle, which was stabbed with a chunk of wood by a crawling Taka.

"Keep...away...from...her - Miaka, go," gurgled the hacking Taka, as he struggled to keep alive.

This time, Miaka made a run for the window only to bump into Tenkou's chest. She tried to pull away, but Tenkou grabbed her quickly, his wits surpassing hers. He gripped her wrist, lifting her into the air, ignoring her kicks. A chuckle vibrated in his throat, "Shikome, make sure her husband watches this as he dies..."

Shikome pulled the piece of wood out of her tendon, naturally kneeling while grabbing her assaulter, setting him on her lap and holding him down, which was not hard to do considering his condition. Taka naturally struggled at first, then stopped, realizing that it was no use. A sigh escaped Shikome's lips. Seeing that everything was going as planned, Tenkou looked at his helpless victim, grabbing the front of her kimono and ripping it away from her, wondering where he should make his first move. Tears washed down Miaka's blood-stained face, but her captor could not care any less. Miaka was suddenly tossed onto the bed. The pale warrior woman turned away instantly, but could not escape the shadow of the scene that took place before her.

Taka could do nothing but watch the reality before him, but he was too weak to do anything about it. Shikome's eyes twitched as the shadows of her Master mutilated and violated his victim.

_

* * *

_

Dawn made its way, absorbing the night away. In the sky of downtown Tokyo, two crimson energy balls entered the atmosphere, crashing into the business district. After the land, the energy balls shaped into two human forms. The red energy faded, leaving Tasuki and Chichiri. Both seishi stared at their surroundings, being in a trance from culture shock. Chichiri snapped out of the trance quickly.

"Time to look for Miaka, no da," Chichiri said. _I am not familiar with Miaka's world, but I feel a strong presence of tainted chi nearby,_ thought the monk. The two seishi started their journey, walking across the street. All of a sudden, a driver slammed its breaks to avoid hitting them, honking at them loudly and causing the two seishi to jump in fear. Both decided it was better to walk on the side of the streets (also known as A sidewalk, but like they would know) so that none of the "iron carriages and monsters" hit them.

After twenty minutes of walking, the two found a neighborhood filled with houses. Right behind them, they heard a male voice, "Chichiri! Tasuki!" The monk and bandit jumped.

The person who called their name ran right in front of them, stopping and panting. It was a tall man with golden brown hair and black trench coat. Chichiri tilted his head, inquiring, "Do we know you?"

The man nodded, "I am Miaka's brother, Keisuke." Keisuke asked, scratching his head, "What are you two doing here? Are you supposed to be in your world?"

"Emergency, no da," Chichiri answered.

Keisuke widened his eyes. "Is Miaka okay?!"

"That is what we are wonderin'," Tasuki said. "We were sent here to fin--"

"No time for talk! Come with me, I can take you to her house!" exclaimed the protective brother of Miaka.

Keisuke ran ahead, saying no more. The warriors of Suzaku followed.

_

* * *

_

Through and out town hung bulletin boards of a golden robed man with extremely short brown hair and a black headband around his head. Kajiwara Yui glanced about in the dawn, quickly turning away from the direction of the sun rise. Since the time she graduated from high school, she kept her sand-colored hair long. Today, it was in a bun. The woman wore a black business suit, since she felt it was her duty to look sophisticated and professional in her classes. She sighed.

"What is it with this Saint Jin of Kyoto?" complained an irritating Yui, who was referring to the bulletin boards. "He did miracles, just like any other saint. The Catholic Church seems to have too strong of an influence, especially in a country that has a Shinto-Buddhist majority."

Then the girl thought about what she just said for a moment, then added to her rant, "I guess he is not to blame. Maybe he is so revered for being one of the few Japanese-borne Catholic saints."

So why was Yui the only one between her and Miaka still attending school, despite the fact that she is married as well? Simple. She cast the role of a housewife aside to attend Medical School. After all, the woman had the brains for the job. While Miaka's specialty was compassion and forgiveness, Yui's specialty was her intelligence and logic. Besides, as much as she loved Miaka, she wanted to be in an environment filled with people that matched her level of thinking.

Tetsuya, her husband since she entered college, worked at the local museum and at the school as a part-time Assistant Professor in the Ancient History department. The road was not easy for the two as far as schooling and making a living went, but in four years or so, it would be worth it. Both individuals could not only make extra money, but could also use the money to make their child's future easier. Unlike Miaka, Yui did not suffer from a teen pregnancy and took the extra precautions to prevent such a thing, as well as to prevent a pregnancy in her college life.

Yui sighed. She hated waking up early just to attend class - especially when the classes were before six in the morning. All of a sudden, her thoughts were distracted when she heard the crying of a child and little foot steps tapping on the side walk. Dear Gods, she recognized that voice!

Before her was a black-haired child with a pair of dirty polka-dotted pajamas on, running toward her direction. He saw Yui, instantly recognizing her and screaming, "AUNT YUI! HELP!"

"Moukou," gasped the woman. Her soft voice became a yell, "MOUKOU!"

The two ran toward each other, Yui automatically kneeling before the young boy, grasping his shoulders and looking at him in the eyes with concern. "What are you doing here alone? Where is mommy or daddy? Are they worried about you?"

The boy began to bawl harder, grabbing Yui by her blouse and burying his head in it. Yui could hear him choking on his tears as he stuttered, "Mommy and...daddy...are in trouble. I saw a big mean evil-looking man grab daddy and...and...make him bleed! Then mommy came and--"

"What!? Let us go to mommy and daddy, RIGHT NOW!" Yui interrupted, grabbing Moukou's hand while running in the direction he came from. Moukou somewhat dragged from behind. Shortly, a taxi was coming, causing Yui to stop her pursuit and wave her hand. "Taxi!"

The taxi stopped as the two opened the door to the passenger seat.

_

* * *

_

Keisuke, Chichiri, and Tasuki stopped at a tall, white, and two story house. All three of them bent over slightly, holding their stomachs, trying to catch a breath. Chichiri walked forward, before stopping in his tracks, saying, "This place is surrounded by tainted chi."

"What do you mean, tainted chi?" asked Keisuke. "Are you saying that..."

"Yes, 'they' already been here," Chichiri said, before being shoved aside by a running Tasuki.

"Miaka! Taka!" Tasuki shouted out, jumping on the edge of a first floor window and leaping toward the balcony. He grabbed the edge, lifting himself onto the balcony. Chichiri grabbed Keisuke, following Tasuki. Tasuki reached below, yelling, "Give him a lift buddy!"

Keisuke stood there puzzled while Chichiri cupped his hands, saying, "Keisuke, hurry."

_I had the keys to their house,_ Keisuke thought before obeying the monk's command. He hopped onto Chichiri's cupped hands, jumping while the monk lifted him into the air. Seeing that his hands would not reach the balcony, Tasuki quickly hung himself by his calves. Tasuki grabbed the ordinary man by his wrists, using the remaining momentum and his own strength to swing Keisuke into the balcony. The bandit fell on a shin and exhaled a deep breath, feeling his stomach ache from his strenuous actions. Chichiri hopped in shortly.

"What the...?" Keisuke began, his eyes widen in shock at the scene behind the window. Blood decorated the walls and furnishing. Three dead men covered the ground, not including an injured and laying Taka. That was not it; the once beautiful, pure, and white Egyptian cotton that covered Taka and Miaka's bed had fresh blood stains on it, as well as a naked and mutilated Miaka. He tried to open the window, but it was locked.

"Shit! We did not get here in time!" Tasuki yelled. At the same time Tasuki did, Keisuke rammed the window open, causing shattered glass to fly everywhere. Tasuki ran for Miaka's bed while Keisuke checked on a Taka, who was beaten to a bloody pulp.

Keisuke covered his nose as the scent of blood and bodily fluids assaulted the air around him. With his free hand, he pressed onto Taka's neck, checking for a pulse. No pulse existed. Frowning, he remorsely said, "He is dead."

Tasuki knelt before Miaka, checking her pulse as well. To his surprise, and also his relief, he felt a pulse. He turned his attention to everyone else, yelling out, "She's alive! Get over here Keisuke, Chichiri!"

Chichiri walked over to the bed, as did Keisuke. Without saying a word, Keisuke ran to a cell phone, which survived the wreck.He knelt down and picked it up, dialing a phone number. Tasuki saw the cell phone light up and jumped back, yelling, "What are you doing!? Is that some magical trinket?"

"I am calling the ambulence, we have no time to waste!" Keisuke yelled back, putting the phone to his ear.

"What is an ambulence?" Chichiri asked, scratching his head in confusion, his attention on Keisuke.

"An ambulence takes the sick and injured to a place where they can get better," answered Miaka's brother.

"Ohhhh! Like a doctor!" Tasuki concluded.

"Exactly," Keisuke answered, not realizing someone picked up the phone. He said, "Ohhhh. Sorry about that miss. We need a hook-up to the ambulence."

"Who is he talking to?" Tasuki asked Chichiri.

"I think that thing in his hand," Chichiri responded, being just as confused.

"Yes, sir. We found a massacre in the house at 4367 South 45 Hikama Street Tokyo, Japan, " continued Keisuke, who ignored the ongoing conversation. "Err, take us to the downtown Tokyo hospital please and get here quick!"

Keisuke pressed the keyguard feature on the cell phone and stuck it in his pocket, walking over to the bed with everyone else. Tasuki took off his cloak, revealing a loose white shirt, black breeches and boots, and a purple vest. Instantly, Keisuke spotted a diamond and garnet bracelet on the bandit's wrist. "Where did you find that?"

"I found it on the ground, in the room where Miaka stayed at in one of her visits," Tasuki said, eyeing it for a moment before looking back at Miaka's unconscious body. He gently picked her up with one arm, holding her against him as he laid his cloak on the bed with a free hand. Not able to bare seeing how badly wounded she was, he wrapped his cloak around her. Through the whole entire time, his eyes did not leave her face.

_Hmmmm,_ Chichiri pondered as he watched Tasuki.

A minute later, the sirens blasted in the air. Tasuki jumped, freaking out yet again. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE!?" He drew out his fan, scanning his surroundings intensely while Chichiri and Keisuke watched in astonishment, yet amusement. The bandit ran to the balcony, looking around and spotting a red fire truck, yelling, "That is one loud and nasty noise that weird red carriage makes!"

"Calm down Tasuki, it is only the sirens of a fire truck," Keisuke said while taking a look himself. "I will go answer the door."

_

* * *

_

Yui opened the door to the taxi and widened her eyes at the scenery before her - a fire truck and now an ambulence is parked at Miaka's house. Moukou crawled out of the taxi while Yui paid the driver her fee. She grabbed Moukou's hand and ran toward Miaka's house, halting at the opening of the front door. A pair of men carried out an injured and struggling Miaka, with an oxygen mask on. The sight was more than enough to make Moukou cry against Yui's stomach. Gently, Yui pulled Moukou from her and knelt, "I am going to check on mommy, okay?"

Moukou nodded, keeping close to Yui as she jogged next to Miaka. Miaka woke up, looking at Yui with terrified eyes. A tear streamed down her eyes as she saw Moukou with her. She looked back up to Yui, "Take care of him for me."

The blond woman's eyes filled with tears as she screamed, "Do not say that! You are going to be fine!"

Two officers held Yui back before she could proceed. One of them said: "You cannot go any further than this. Sorry."

Keisuke walked out of the house with Tasuki and Chichiri. Yui saw them and ran toward them. Moukou slipped through the officers and yelled, "I wanna see my mommy!"

Yui turned around and looked at Moukou for a bit, then turned back to her original audience. "They will not let me go in the car with her...sorry I could not get here sooner!"

"Well, at least my nephew is okay," Keisuke said solemnly.

Tasuki stared at the "carriage" that they were taking Miaka into. He sighed, not sure how their healing arts are compared to his world. Chichiri asked Keisuke and Yui, "Is there anyway that we can see her?"

"Yes, we can take a taxi," said Yui.

"They said I could ride with Miaka, since she is family," said Keisuke. The man looked at Yui, then at the seishi. He noticed their confusion. "What is wrong?"

"Uh, what is a 'taxi'?" Tasuki asked, scratching his forhead.

"Uh, a 'taxi', is much like a mini-carriage you sit in," Yui said, trying to simplify her vocabulary so that Tasuki and Chichiri would understand. "It is much faster than a horse though."

"Ohhhhhhh, I get it now!" the bandit exclaimed. "Well, let's get going. We should not keep my Mik..err...Miaka waiting!"

Yui beckoned the seishi to follow her while Keisuke walked into the ambulence, whispering something to Moukou. Moukou ran out, joining Yui's group that was heading toward the end of the road, where taxis commonly drive by.

* * *

Author's notes: Reviews are appreciated, as usual. I also want to add some side notes to this chapter. Story hint - can anyone guess who Saint Jin is? ;) After I get a few reviews, I will know how to do the next chapter(s). 

Kan'ya Shikome - She is a creation of my own, yes. I want to add some in-depth description about her name, though. According to Jefferey's Japanese/English Dictionary ), Kan'ya translates to Cold Night and Shikome can mean homely woman or "plain woman"; I vouched for the "plain woman" definition for it really describes this girl. She is not shallow by all means, but you will notice that she comes across as an Ice Queen.


	4. Chapter Three: The Miracle

_**Author's Notes:** Namaste everyone. I cannot stress how much I appreciate the reviews, and I thank everyone who has submitted a review, especially KittyLynne. :) In the long run, all of this writing and improving on it will also help me in my future career as a Clinical Psychologist. _

_The goal concerning "a chapter a day" is not completely set in stone, but I thought that I would do my best to try keeping to the goal as much as possible, so that I do not stray and totally forget about this story (I have done it with past stories, ;). I also want you to know that the whole "bracelet deal" with Tasuki will be revealed in this chapter. No, the whole deal itself is not in the manga or anime, but in one of those out-of-scene cases that I made up…for the sake of a twist. J_

_Enjoy Chapter 3!_

_Blessings,_

_Saraswati_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, even though it is on my wishful thinking list. ;)_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**The Miracle**_

The emergency crew rushed through the hallways of the Downtown Tokyo Hospital, making swift turns and stops, yet being conscientous of their patient, Miaka. Finally, they reached an empty emergency room, setting her on the white hospital bed. Nurses began to do testings on the girl.

* * *

Yui waited in the ER visitor room, covering her mouth to prevent sickness on her behalf. Tasuki, Chichiri, and Moukou sat down right behind her, Moukou impatiently wiggling his feet. Keisuke walked in, stopping in front of the group. He looked to Yui, Chichiri, and Tasuki, saying, "I need to speak to you three. Moukou, please stay here - I cancelled school for you." 

Chichiri nodded, standing up while Tasuki did the same. Keisuke walked out of the ER visitor room through some auotmatic doors, heading outside. Yui followed him, as did Chichiri and Tasuki. After being some distance from the building (say, 10 feet from the entrance), he stopped, waiting for the others. When the trio caught up, Chichiri spoke, "You have some interesting magic items in this world. Your lanterns automatically turn off and on."

Keisuke sighed, then nodded, recalling that Tasuki and Chichiri's world did not have the technology to have automatic lights. He paced around for a few seconds before coming up with a way to bring the news. "Well, they said they will do what they can do. Her wounds are really bad and she lost some blood. With further examination, they were able to find forced penetration."

"What do you mean by, 'forced penetration'?" Tasuki said, his patience with everything wearing thin...as usual. His golden eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

Keisuke sighed, seeing his attempt to use vague and tactful language backfiring on him. He decided to be more blunt, saying, "...She was brutally raped."

"What!?" Yui yalped, her eyes widened and filling with tears. Her hand slapped onto her mouth. Tasuki's eyes were fueled with intense rage.

"I hated to bring the news, but they have also located damage in her reproductive system, as well," Keisuke said while releasing a sigh. "That is some serious damage. Even if she was able to recover, it will take a long time for her reproductive system to heal. It may even be scarred, if not ruined to the point where she can no longer have more children."

Tasuki's eyes twitched in anger until he let out a scream, "SHE BETTER RECOVER! #$$#$#$#..." The bandit kept cursing about the situation, swearing to severely "mess up" Miaka's assaulters left and right, then giving every unspeakable detail about how he plans to do it. Chichiri hit Tasuki's head with his staff, causing Tasuki to shout, "OUCH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"Calm down, Tasuki. You are making the locals nervous, no da," Chichiri advised his companion-at-arms. Tasuki released a sigh, panting heavily after his rant was interrupted.

"Either way, we must keep quiet about the situation around Moukou, he is not to know about Miaka until we get further information. We do not need to worry the kid to death," Keisuke said. "Is it clear? No speaking of this to Moukou."

The trio nodded and headed back into the E.R. waiting room, Keisuke followed. When all four arrived, a nurse was waiting for them. She asked, "Which one of you is Yuuki Keisuke?"

Keisuke raised his hand, saying, "That is I. What is up?"

"I want you to fill this form out," answered the nurse as she gave a set of paperwork and a pen to Keisuke. "You may give it to the lady behind the desk. Thank you."

Keisuke looked over the paper work, looking at the nurse, who was exiting the room. He sighed, filling out the paper work while the others waited. Yui pulled her cell phone out of her pockets, dialing a number and placing the cell phone to her ear.

"Yes? Is this Professor Kyoni? Right. This is Hongo Yui, I will not be able to attend class today," Yui began.

"What is she doing, talking to an object?" Tasuki said in confusion.

"No," Keisuke said, while putting his hands behind him, "That is a cell phone. Look at it as the mirror that Chichiri carries around, without seeing the person. You still talk to them."

"Ohhhh! So it is a magical communicating device!" Tasuki exclaimed in glee. He leaned over to Yui's cell phone and said, "Hi Yui's friend!"

Yui widened her eyes and backed away from Tasuki, removing the phone from her ear and leaning toward him, whispering, "Shhh! I am talking to my sensei."

Tasuki kept quiet while Yui finished her conversation. Yui nodded and gave her goodbye to "Mr. Kyoni." She then dialed another number, saying, "Secretary Gina? Oh, hi. This is Hongo Yui. I want you to inform my instructors in that district, Professor Ryuu, Professor Einu, Professor Benjin, and Professor Tika that I will not make it to class today due to a 'family emergency', okay? I am sorry for the inconvenience and I will make up the hours during our next break. Just be sure to let all of those instructors know, okay? Arigatou!"

Yui clicked off her cell phone and placed it in her pocket. She released a sigh. The nurse from before came in, releasing a sigh and approaching the group. "Excuse me, you five. Miaka has been transferred to a room in the second tower, room 201. Do you need any directions, minna-san?"

"That would be nice," Keisuke said with a worried look in his eyes. "Arigatou."

The woman nodded and said, "Fortunately for you all, it is only the building across from the Emergency Room. Just head out from the way you entered and enter the building right before you! The signs in the building should help you find where Miaka is. However, you are going to require visitor passes. I also warn you: Saint Jin is in the first tower and he will be visiting the second tower next. Be conscientious of his presence, please. We are trying really hard to give a good impression for him as well as the Catholic Church."

Yui turned around and rolled her eyes, just to face the nurse again. Keisuke gave the nurse a nod in understanding. Tasuki asked, "What is the Catholic Church?"

The nurse raised an eyebrow, wondering why a man is not only dressing so strangely, as if from Medieval Asia, but also is shocked to find that someone does not know any of the world politics, not to mention Japanese politics. Yui noticed this and stepped in front, laughing, "Do not mind him! He has long-term memory problems!"

"Oh! I am sorry," the nurse said with a blush. "Well, I must get back to work. I hope your sister will be okay!"

Keisuke frowned and gave a nod, watching the nurse run off once more. Not wasting any time, he stepped away from the group, heading out the exit of the Emergency Room and motioning for them to come along. Yui, Tasuki, Chichiri, and Moukou followed without hesitation.

"Aunt Yui? Will mammy be alright?" Moukou asked as a worried look entered his eyes. "She looked very, very hurt."

Yui did not know what to say. She did not want to lie to the child, but at the same time, did not want to break his hopes of his mother being okay. With a sigh, she replied in all honesty, "I do not know, Moukou. I do not know."

As he walked, Tasuki looked down at the bracelet he was wearing, beginning to remember the time he found it. He found it in Miaka's room before the battle against Kotou. Back then, the bracelet was merely a collection of exotic jewelry. However, despite his woman-hating nature, he was concerned for Miaka even back then. After she left Konan last time, he did not stop thinking about her. Eventually, the excessive thinking of Miaka led to Tasuki wearing the bracelet in memory of her. Whenever a friend or associate asked about the bracelet, he would claim that it was a nice piece of treasure that he found – it was partially true, but the treasure he found did not take the form of gold, but the form of memories. Tasuki recalled everything whenever he looked at the bracelet. He recalled good times, he recalled bad times; to Tasuki, all of the times meant something, for all the times brought himself close to Miaka and the Seishi…especially Miaka.

Before too long, a voice snapped Tasuki out of his trance. "Sir? Who are you seeing?"

Tasuki found himself inside the second tower of the hospital, at the mercy of a security guard. He said, "Err, I wanted to see Miaka? Am I allowed to?"

"You may, good sir," said the security guard as he gave Tasuki a pen and a sheet of paper on a clipboard. The guard pointed to the spot that he wanted Tasuki to sign, "Please sign your name on that blank spot and let me get a sticker for you."

Tasuki hesitated for a minute, wondering why he needed a piece of a thorny plant, then wrote his name down in Ancient Chinese. The guard raised an eyebrow, then figured that some signatures are just weird. He dug out a sticker, signing under the label "patient": Yuuki Miaka. Then the guard placed it on Tasuki's vest. Tasuki jumped. "AH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

The security guard said, "You cannot pass beyond here without that sticker, sir."

Tasuki rubbed his head, looking like an idiot once more. "Ohhh, he-he. Gomen."

"You may proceed," said the security guard. Tasuki ran pass the guard, trying to catch up to the others, who were almost out of sight. The guard simply stared at the man, wondering about his clothes as well as his attitude.

"What took you so long, Tasuki?" Chichiri questioned. "Did you get in trouble again, no da?"

"Iie," answered the bandit. "Just thinking"

Chichiri and Tasuki stopped for a bit, Chichiri yelling out, "We will catch up, no da! We will not let you leave our sight, we promise!"

"What is up?" Tasuki asked, rubbing his head again.

"You have been acting strange, no da," Chichiri insisted. "Is there anything you wish to talk about? It might make things better, no da."

"Is there a purpose to…Taka's death?" Tasuki asked. "You know more about the way fate works than I do."

"That is a silly question," the monk suggested. "Yet it may be a possible explanation to why things are going the way they are."

"It just befuddles me," said Tasuki. "I thought that Taka was meant to accompany Miaka in this strange world."

"Well," said the monk as he leaned toward Tasuki, "let me clue you in on something about the way of things: not everything is set in stone."

Tasuki nodded, saying, "That would explain it."

"We can talk later," said Chichiri. "For now, we must catch up to the others."

The bandit and the monk walked quickly through the hall, dodging the nurses and the patients in the hall.

* * *

The group surrounded Miaka in room two hundred and one. Miaka stirred a bit, looking up at everyone. She spoke in a broken voice, "H..hi, ever..r..yone." 

Tasuki knelt before the girl, placing one hand in hers. Miaka recognized the bracelet on his hand, cracking a slight smile before turning to her son, Moukou, who was in tears.

"Mammy, mammy, are you okay?" Moukou sadly asked laying his head on the bed that his mom slept in.

"Well, I cancelled my classes, and will continue to do so until you recover," Yui said, kneeling before Miaka on the opposite side of Tasuki and Moukou. "I will be sure to take care of Moukou."

"Arigatou, Yui," Miaka said, her voice a tad more clear. She spoke again, this time her voice broken, "It hurts…it hurts so bad. It hurts as if I was in Hell itself."

"Hang in there, sis," Keisuke softly said.

"I will try," said the dark auburn-haired woman. "But in this pain, I…almost…want…to…d—"

Before Miaka could say the word, Tasuki interrupted her, "You will NOT die. You will live!"

Tasuki hesitated for a moment, grasping the girl's hand and rubbing it against his cheek, letting Miaka feel the wet tears on his face. She sighed, looking up.

"We are going to save you," said the bandit. "I swear to Suzaku himself, I will save you!"

"You, already…have," Miaka said with a smile.

The whole room was shocked to see Tasuki's reaction to the woman. Sure, he was a seishi, but he also had bitterness toward women! Yui placed a hand on her mouth; Chichiri tilted his head in interest. Moukou simply sobbed on the bed.

Miaka sighed, seeing her crying child before closing her eyes, not opening them. Everyone's eyes watered, especially Yui's and Moukou's. Keisuke glared at the sight, quickly kneeling before the "sleeping" Miaka. "Sis! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Chichiri leaned over, pressing his finger on her neck, and checking for a pulse. Miaka's pulse was very, very weak. Sighing, the monk said, "She is breathing, barely. I do not think she is going to make it, as much as I hate to admit, no da…"

Tasuki's eyes continued to pour tears. He sighed, sniffling a bit before turning Miaka's hand over and kissing her soft knuckles. After he stood up, he placed a hand on her tear-covered and swollen cheek, caressing her face a bit before maintaining a respective distance from the girl. Everyone watched in both awe and sadness.

Though it was obvious that Yui was grieving, Moukou cried the most. His cries echoed through the room and in some ways, through part of the hall. A short and stout nurse walked in, her eyes on the sight before her. Remorsefully, she walked out to go inform the doctor about what she saw.

However, the nurse walked back in shortly, saying, "Saint Jin of Kyoto wishes to see Miaka, to my surprise. Is he allowed?"

Yui wondered why a saint would want to see commoners such as Miaka and herself. She closed her eyes for a minute, and then nodded to Keisuke. Keisuke gave the nod to the nurse. The nurse bowed respectfully and walked out. Shortly, the nurse came in with Saint Jin right next to her. Chichiri and Tasuki's eyes widened. Both thought in their head, _Mitsukake?!_

The saint lowered his head before everyone, before making his introduction. "Greetings, children of God. I overheard the sobbing and I asked this young miss about it, then she informed me about the information. Perhaps, I could be of assistance?"

Despite the fact that Yui did not put much faith in the Catholic Church, she reluctantly said, "…If, you can. Please."

Jin walked over to the bed, closing his eyes and placing his palms on Miaka's stomach. "Good, she still has some life in her."

Everyone watched an aura surround the saint and Miaka. Miaka's face quickly filled with life, her bruises disappearing. The blood on her sheets disappeared, as did the cuts on her hand. Yui's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. Moukou's sobs quieted down, his eyes on the Miracle before him. After the wounds healed, Miaka's eyes widened, her green orbs glowing and shining, as if emeralds replaced her irises. She turned to Jin, then to Yui.

"Yui," Miaka croaked as tears of joy streamed down from her eyes. "What…what happened? I saw the universe before me, then Suzaku embraced me…then he told me, 'you have nothing to worry about'…then…then……"

Tasuki pressed a finger on her lips, whispering to her, "Shhh. Calm down, we are here for you."

Miaka widened her eyes, recognizing the voice, then turning to its source. "Tasuki…?"

"Hai, Miaka," said the bandit. "I…we are here."

Moukou pounced on Miaka, tears of joy swelling in his eyes. "Mammy! You live!"

Miaka laughed a bit, wrapping an arm around her son. Chichiri scratched his forhead, realizing that he was wrong about Miaka not making it, but at the same time, was glad. Jin smiled, accomplishing yet another miracle. Miaka stopped laughing, turning to Jin, "Mitsukake?"

Jin shook his head. "I am Saint Jin of Kyoto."

"Oh! I must not be watching the news," Miaka said. "Well, arigatou Mitsuk..err, Jin."

"In the mean time, though, I must visit the other patients here, in means to comfort them," Saint Jin said. "May the Lord bless your lives."

Tasuki and Chichiri raised their eyebrows as the saint left. Yui noticed their confusion, saying, "He means his God."

"Ohhh, they have Gods here too?" asked Chichiri.

"Something like that – his kind believes that Suzaku is a false God," Yui said. "as well as anyone apart from their 'God.'"

"That is absurd!" Tasuki said. "How…how, arrogant!"

"Well, it is part of the Catholic Church's doctrine," said Keisuke. "They have theirs, just as Shintos, Buddhists, and other religions have theirs."

"Interesting, no da," said Chichiri. "Either way, he prevented the death of our Miko, thank Suzaku."

A nurse walked in, checking on Miaka, who was completely healed. She was shocked, wondering what brought this on. She said, "Last I saw her, she was beaten to a pulp, her body mutilated to the point where psychopaths were more merciful. What happened?"

"Saint Jin," Moukou said with a giggle, snuggling against his mother. "Saved mammy."

"A miracle indeed!" said the nurse. "Well, I will report the news to the doctor. He may say, though, that Miaka is to stay for at least today, so that he is sure that she can go home safe."

Keisuke nodded, before looking to everyone else – mainly Tasuki and Chichiri. "Well, everyone, let Miaka have some rest. I have many things to show you two."

"Keisuke, are you tired?" Yui asked in concern. "Why don't you let me show the two around. I am sure that you need some rest."

"It is fine, Yui," Keisuke said, releasing a sigh and looking to Miaka. "Hey, take the cell phone. Give us a call whenever it is not interfering with the machinery."

Keisuke pulled Miaka's cell phone out of his pockets, handing it to her. Miaka nodded, turning it off and putting it on the table next to her. Then she said, "Well, have fun while I am forced to run up my hospital bill."

Keisuke and Yui laughed a bit. Miaka smiled – she was glad to see everyone again. After a long minute of silence, Keisuke suggested, "Let us get going now."

Everyone followed him. Tasuki followed behind, turning to Miaka, who decided to go to sleep. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, then leaned over to Miaka, brushing his lips against hers – as if kissing her – then turning away, catching up to the others.


	5. Chapter Four: Woes of the Dreaming World...

_**Author's Notes:** Namaste everyone. I know it has taken a month or so to get this new chapter up, and I apologise for the whole ordeal. I was on vacation through my whole entire Holiday break (though I thought I could use the time to get a significant proportion of this fanfiction done, I guess I could not). However, with the goal in my mind, though not a necessarily set-in-stone goal, I had a nagging voice in my head to keep me on my heels. So fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it), I did not forget to move onto Chapter four._

_Again, I love the constructive criticism that I am receiving. It is honestly a blessing, whether there is praise or not...it all helps me, A LOT. In this chapter, I am hoping to bring out more of the post-traumatic stress disorder and nightmare problem that tends to follow trauma victims, especially raped victims...so for those who do not like grim situations, you have been warned. My writing style tends to include both light and dark elements - the dark elements sometimes take rather horrifying aspects, for lack of better words. _

_Another thing I am going to introduce is basically how I would perceive the Hell (s) in Fushigi Yuugi. Granted, I am more familiar with the Indian culture as opposed to the Chinese culture, but I know that according to some interpretations of certain mythos in the region (keyword: interpretation, the language barrier and confirmation bias can alter things from the truth), there were a several Hells...I am going to implement that aspect in this. _

_Considering the fact that I dig into the religious and spirituality area of things, I may even introduce a glimpse of how other cultures view things later on. I know that I will definitely have to work on Saint Jin a bit, since he is an Asian Catholic who, for all I know at the moment, may end up either "seeing different things from what he is normal to seeing" or seriously converting because of his past life...who knows? Nothing against the Catholic Church or Christianity, but the circumstances in this story will make at least this individual question things. Anyway, that will be a mystery to all of us at the time! Here is a teaser question, that is yet to be answered: what of the other seishi? ;)_

_By the way, a fair warning to Tasuki fans: he is going to be a tad more humble in this chapter, but you will see why. Do not worry, I do not plan to totally ruin his personality over Miaka. As a matter of fact, even though this fanfiction is considered a Tasuki x Miaka fanfiction, their love is not going to be the biggest thing going on - the Return of Tenkou will be just as big of an event. :)_

_Enjoy Chapter 4! I also fixed a major bug on the Prelude, where I had a few of the other chapters clumped in it. I will check later to make sure the changes were implemented. _

_Blessings,_

_Saraswati_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, nor have I claimed to...may the sue-happy people not sue me. _

* * *

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

_**Woes of the Dreaming Worlds**_

Dusk kissed the skies of Tokyo as Miaka stirred violently in her sleep, her eyes shut tight. Her body was tense and the statistics on the machinery attested to this. As opposed to a normal heartbeat, her heartbeat gradually, but surely, was increasing. Moisture surrounded her body, causing her to produce sweat.

_She has grown up indeed, as a matter of fact, the meat is nice for the taking,_ echoed the voice of Tenkou. Miaka whimpered, stirring while arching her back. She "opened" her eyes, seeing the avatar of Tenkou before her, with a sadistic smirk curved upon his lips. His nails dug into her shoulders, drawing blood. The girl could only let out a scream in pain.

"Please, leave me alone...leave me and my friends alone!" cried out Miaka, her back arching once more in an attempt to cope with the pain she felt. "I beg you, please..."

Tenkou laughed manically, as one hand ran down Miaka's body, the nails still digging into her flesh. Her sheets and her pajamas were soaked with crimson stains, her nerves sending intense messages of agony to her brain. Miaka suffered from spasms all over, unsure of the fate that awaited. Her lips quivered, her heart beating faster and faster by the second. Not only did she feel physically violated, but she spiritually felt the agony of her assaulter.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed the girl.

Miaka struggled with the agony that fell upon her, before her mind took over and recalled something: Tenkou fed on agony. He always fed on the agony of people; hence why the Hells are his sanctuary, if any sanctuary at all. If Miaka continued to let in on the pain, she would only feed Tenkou. Though the task was difficulty, Miaka attempted to shun away the pain, exhausting all of her willpower to do so. She started to relax, temporarily exhibiting an apathetic demeanor.

When Miaka thought Tenkou would go further with his plans, he stopped and simply relaxed, remaining straddled on the girl. Tenkou only cackled wickedly. "That is right. You would not care about what I did to you anymore...but..."

Miaka blinked, then continued to stared at her assaulter.

"...What if, I was to go after those you love?" suggested Tenkou. Miaka's eyes widened beyond belief, confirming what Tenkou thought. The demon smirked, turning his head away while his eyes narrowed down to the Miko. "Ah...your weakness, it is."

The girl began to tense again, her heartbeat picking up ever more rapidly. The visions of the day her husband suffered brutality, combined with the sharp words of the demon before her caused her to let out a scream. Her heart almost exploded, but before it could do so, an unexpected force shook Miaka.

"Miss, are you alright!?" a hasty, but concerned voice asked in Miaka's ear. Miaka opened her eyes for real, looking at the source of the voice. It was an average, but frail looking nurse.

"He...he was here," a traumatized Miaka whimpered. "He had...had his nails in me...and, and..."

"And what?"

Miaka looked around, then at herself. The wounds she felt were not there at all. "He clawed into me, drawing...blood?"

"I do not see any open wounds, miss," said the nurse. "You were probably experiencing a horrible nightmare. Well, in psychological terms, a night terror."

The reddish-brown haired girl shook her head, closing her eyes as a tear crept out of her left eye. "When will it end?"

"You went through a trauma, it takes time to heal," insisted the nurse. "Do not worry. You are in good care here. However, you will be staying for a few more days. I would say two to three days at minimum, to make sure you are okay physically...for sure."

Miaka sighed, giving a slow nod while scanning the room one more time. She frowned, and though the images she endured not so long ago no longer pose a danger to her physical health, they still haunt her mind. The nurse patted Miaka on the back whispering in her ear, "Get some rest dear. I will be next door if you need me."

Miaka nodded again, before resting her head on the pillow, turning to the other side with tears still streaking her face.

* * *

"...Was that necessary?" Shikome's voice echoed in Tenkou's throne room. Tenkou sat back in on his crystal throne, looking over to his female servant.

"If it serves the original purpose, it is," murmured Tenkou. "You, one of the four new Demon Kings, should understand this."

Shikome nodded slowly, pacing about before coming up with another response. "There were other ways to deal with the girl in such a manner, yes?"

"Indeed, but I preferred that way at the time," replied the Demon Emperor. "Worry not about my actions, focus on your revenge."

"...Very well," Shikome said while turning to the exit of the throne room. Before she could leave, though, Tenkou stood up, catching her attention.

"Be sure to check on our 'new visitors' for me, it would be rude to not give them a proper greeting," purred Tenkou.

Shikome gave a nod, then walked out of the room, her head lowering in a frown. Despite the fact that her sin, vengeance, was so great in her heart, it did not mean that she condoned everything that happened in the Hells. As a matter of fact, she would not have many sins at all if it were not for the fact that she had vengeance. The woman, back in her mortal years, was aloof - just like now. The only loved she had remained to her family, namely her sister and the other family members she sympathized with. Like Haku Kaen or better yet, Soi, Shikome was sold by her parents, as well. As a matter of fact, Shikome, being the oldest, was sold before Soi even appeared in their mother's womb.

The female demon closed her eyes, remembering clearly what happened during the last day she saw her sister...

_"Sister, what do you mean escape when the opportunity comes?" asked little Kaen, a concerned expression in her eyes. She clenched onto her pale robes, following with another question: "Is something going to happen to me?"_

_"I did not say that, just do it when you can," said an older version of Kaen, which obviously represented young Shikome. Shikome knelt down before Kaen, looking deeply in her eyes, showing a deep concern that the 'modern Shikome' rarely expresses. "You do not deserve to be here. Forget what you know of here, after you leave. There are better things for you than this place."_

_"What about you?"_

_"Forget even me. I will stay here."_

_"Why? Why wont you come with me, if I ever take the opportunity to escape?"_

_"I am the strongest between the two of us."_

_Kaen frowned. _

_"Just listen to big sister, okay? I want you to find a good and caring man, get married, and live in a better world. You deserve better than this blasted brothel."_

_Kaen slowly nodded, a tear running down her eyes. Shikome released a sigh, wrapping her arms around Kaen. "I will be watching you, somehow. Just forget about me when you find the opportunity to leave this place. This place, all together, is not worth remembering."_

Shikome opened her eyes, becoming aware of her surroundings once more. Not much happened when she entered the hall. Nonetheless, she continued to remember the past, while walking toward the exit of the citadel.

_It was not long before the opportunity for Kaen to escape made rise. A cloaked and teenage Shikome silently made her way down the stairs of the brothel and toward the direction of Kaen's customer's territory. The Kotou army arrived within seconds. Fortunately for Shikome, she found a good hiding place behind a ruined shack not so far from the customer's house. _

_The screams of Kaen echoed in Shikome's ears, causing her stomach to turn within her. However, she had to control herself, unless she be caught in a grievous conflict. Further commotion filled the air, before the Kotou army marched away. Unfortunately, Kaen was found by one of the commanders and a group of men. Her head turned to face the new presence._

_"You! Hold your place!" demanded the commander. Shikome stood in thought for a moment before turning around, completely facing them and completely still. The commander smirked, acknowledging the obedience. "Let us see your face, stranger."_

_Shikome thought for a moment, then looked to the other side to see her sister follow Nakago and his group of men, before complying to the commander's orders. For whatever reasons, the men liked what they saw. Despite all the possibilities ahead, Shikome remained calm. _

_"Do you think she would impress his Majesty?" asked a soldier. _

_"I would think so," answered the commander. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. "You are coming with me to the Emperor, or you are to serve me...since the commanders have the spoils of war over the men."_

_"...I will see if his Majesty finds me appealing, then I will be yours if not," Shikome said ever so calmly. The men stood there in shock, astounded by the woman taking the situation well...as a matter of fact, she took it TOO well. _

_"Very well, then," replied the commander. The men surrounded Shikome, then urged her to walk behind the commander. Shikome went along ever so willing._

Shikome shook her head at the irony of the situation she reminisced. Both not only were able to escape that day, but Shikome also had a better chance of watching Soi closely in the Emperor's Harem, which was not difficult for the woman to become a member of at all. The girl even went to extremes of cutting her hair and growing out her bangs so that her young sister could not recognize her and thus, made it easier for her to watch. Before Shikome could reminisce further, a hissing voice cackled with glee. The demoness recognized the voice all too well, "Kurai."

"Kan'ya Shikome, warrioress of the Hells, most renown or should I say, notorious in the demon ranks," a voice said. A tall, dark-skinned, and handsome figure materialized before Shikome. Flowing to his chin were locks of dark green hair and in his eyes were orange orbs, ever filled with a cruel passion - much unlike Shikome's eyes, which held a rather cold demeanor. His armor was crimson, crimson as blood in both fresh and dried forms. He began to pace around the girl, taking in every bit of her. "Enough with the formalities - how are you?"

"What do you want?" hissed Shikome, her eyes narrowed to the man pacing her.

"To have a normal conversation, of course!" enthusiastically said the demon. "Ever since you stepped your pretty foot in this place, you never bothered to have one with me. Why is that? Am I not good looking enough?"

"I simply keep to my duties."

"Ouch, I am so hurt," sarcastically commented Kurai. "Such a cold flower. I suppose that is the price one pays for embracing the extremes of yin chi. The only thing that seems to live with you, is your ability to function, want revenge, and your ability to arouse others, despite their preference. Why is that, you dare not to have a little fun with your abilities, hmm, hmm? It would not hurt, I assure you. Come...us demons get a little lonely down here."

Before Kurai could put an arm around Shikome, Shikome walked away. "I care not for your little games. Tenkou wishes for me to torture the newer souls. I take no pleasure in it, but I shall keep to my duty."

Kurai laughed, then shook his head in disbelief. Then he came up with a question, the glint in his eye expressing the desire to probe Shikome to discomfort, "I heard you did not approve of the Master's way of dealing with his female enemy, is that true?"

"I merely stated there were other ways, I did not suggest that I approved nor disproved," responded Shikome, before she exitted the citadel.

Kurai watched the woman walk away, a smirk curving upon his lips. "It astounds me to see such a prude soul as the right hand of Tenkou."

* * *

Tasuki, Chichiri, and Yui sat in a bus. The three of them toured the major sites of the city, from the biggest mall in Tokyo, to the park, and the wonders in Japan. During the process, Yui helped the two warriors get accustomed to the ways of her world, helping them reduce their anachronistic outlook on it. The only problem the three faced all day was the strange glances and stares they received from the general public. As a matter of fact, one man approached the three once and asked them when the Renaissance Festival arrived in town. Otherwise, they had little problems blending to the basic customs of the modern world.

Moukou tired out before everyone else and even fell asleep in between Yui and Tasuki - ironically, he fell asleep right on Tasuki's lap! Despite the fact that the boy irritated Tasuki, Tasuki did nothing but stare at the sleeping boy during the whole bus trip. He definitely saw the resemblance of Tamahome or better yet, Taka in the boy. At the same time, he could not help but to take notice of the traits from the boy's mother, as well.

Yui and Chichiri took things a bit well, considering what all happened, but noticed almost instantly how troubled Tasuki appeared. Chichiri, being Tasuki's 'brother-at-arms', per se, spoke out first. "What is wrong Tasuki? Is it Miaka?"

Tasuki remained silent.

"Be shamed not if so, no da," added the monk. "Please tell. You been like this off and on, all day."

"I just, feel somethin' painful inside of me - beyond painful," replied the bandit.

"Something to do with Miaka, correct?" asked Yui.

Tasuki pursed his lips, not so willing to admit the truth. Chichiri then advised, moreso out of an attempt to comfort Tasuki, "Please tell us. You can trust us, no da."

Releasing a sigh, Tasuki responded honestly, "Yes...her. For years, I kept telling myself that I looked at her like a little sister, you know. Now, I am not sure where my boundaries lie anymore. Now I worry about her more than ever...even much more than I did those many years ago."

"We are all worried about her; hence we are heading to the hospital to check on her one last time before calling it a night," Yui said, looking out the window.

Tasuki gave a slow nod, then released a sigh, rolling his sleeve a bit to look at that one bracelet he kept as a memoire of Miaka. Yui quickly narrowed her eyes at it, recognizing it all well - despite her not seeing it for over eight years. She inquired, "Did Miaka give that to you?"

"Not directly," humbly replied the bandit. "She...left it behind, and I wanted to keep it as something to remember her by."

"You feel for her more than you let out, don't you?" inquired Yui.

Tasuki just remained silent. Yui tilted her head, noticing that she was pushing beyond his comfort level and therefore, did not push further. Her and Chichiri were humbled by what happened as well, though it was obvious by Tasuki's facial expressions, that he had a hard time taking things as well as they. Then again, she almost expected it - after all, Tasuki always possessed a natural affinity for feeling his Miko's emotions, not to mention protected her feelings more than the other seishi.

A minute after the conversation ended, the bus stopped at the corner of the hospital. Yui woke Moukou up, nearly dragging the sleepy boy off the seat, and walked out, paying for the bus ride. The two seishi followed as everyone walked straight toward the hospital building, repeating the procedure from the morning. Yui reached out for a nurse near Miaka's doorway, inquiring, "How is she?"

"Despite her night terrors, she is physically healthy. However, we ask for her to stay for another day or two at minimum. After that, we strongly recommend her to seek counseling. The night terrors are not our area of expertise. If you need help finding any professionals, let us know," reported the nurse. Yui clearly understood the situation, but Moukou and the two seishi remained confused.

"What are night terrors? Are they a type of monster?" Chichiri asked, scratching his forhead.

"If they are, point dem' at me, I will kick their fuckin' ass!" exclaimed Tasuki in an intense, yet solemn voice. The bandit scanned his surroundings intensely, taking notice of the few alerted workers' puzzled expressions.

"Tasuki, one more thing?" Yui asked while whispering harshly in his ear. "You do NOT use obscene language in most buildings. It makes people look at you like you are a total idiot. Over all, it is not our custom to use such language in front of children!"

Tasuki pursed his lips, one hand going behind his head as he glanced at the workers one more time before saying, "Err...okay. My bad." Obviously, he was not in the mood to play a full-fledge punk.

Moukou was too tired to say anything obnoxious. However, with his mother on his mind, he suddenly asked Yui a question in a groggy voice, "We get to see mammy, right Aunt Yui?"

Yui nodded. "Yes, we do." Without further words, the four walked into Miaka's room, where they found a sleeping woman.

"To answer your question, Chichiri..." softly began Yui. "Night terrors are like nightmares, except that they cause stress on the body as well as the mind. They are very real to the person experiencing them, until they are snapped out of it."

"Poor Miaka, no da," commented the monk. He then found his eyes staring at the machinery next to Miaka, a piece of machinery that had wires connecting to Miaka in various parts of her body. Chichiri pointed to the machine, "What is that?"

"It keeps track of Miaka's basic health, especially her heart rate," answered Yui. "It says that her heart rate is normal, so until a nurse or doctor says otherwise, we have nothing to worry about."

Everyone simply stared at Miaka, in both awe of her angel-like sleeping state and how peaceful she seemed. The staring continued for five minutes, until Yui concluded, "I guess she is doing ok--"

A pleading cry interrupted Yui's statement. The cry was incoherent at first, then became obvious. "Taka...Moukou......Yui...Keisuke......Tasuki, Chichiri..."

The four saw Miaka turn her head to the side, her eyes clenching tightly as a tear streamed down her eyes. Yui widened her eyes, then released a sigh. "I guess not. She is experiencing night terrors again."

Tasuki quickly pushed between everyone and knelt before Miaka's side, nudging her awake. "Miaka! Snap out of it."

Miaka widened her eyes, then looked to Tasuki, then to everyone else. Her eyes expressed anguish at first, but when she saw her son, she forced a smile on her face. "Hello Moukou. Have you been a good boy today?"

"I be good boy!" Moukou said, then nodded vigorously. Tasuki raised a finger to protest, but then dropped the hand to Miaka's side. Then Moukou proceeded, "Mammy be okay?"

"Mommy be okay," humbly said Miaka while she tried to force another smile. She looked to Yui, then said, "Please take Moukou home for me? Do not want him to miss anymore days of school. Plus, he probably had a long day, considering how early he...woke up..."

Yui nodded, then reached for Moukou's hand. Moukou quickly pulled away, running to Miaka's other side, and hugging her tightly. Miaka returned the hug, ever so tightly in both affection and desperation. Another tear streamed down her eye as she hugged her son. Then she whispered in his ear, "Mommy loves you, okay? Be a good boy. I will treat you to ice cream after I am allowed to leave, okay?"

Moukou slowly nodded, saying, "Moukou be a good boy. Promise." Reluctantly, Moukou withdrew, walking back to Yui's side and taking her hand. "Mammy get some good sleep, okie? I be good boy for mammy."

Miaka forced another smile on her face, before laying back and closing her eyes. Chichiri headed toward the exit, letting Yui go out with Moukou, then turning his head to Tasuki, "Coming, no da?"

The red-headed bandit shaked his head. "I am watchin' over her. You watch over the other two."

Chichiri opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed his mouth, nodding to Tasuki. Turning his head to the exit, he headed out.

Tasuki released a sigh, looking over the resting body of his Miko. He stood up, walking over to a chair and setting it next to Miaka's bed. Miaka stirred, then turned her face to Tasuki's side. She slowly opened her eyes, looking in his direction, once more trying to give off a strong demeanor. "You do not need to stay here for me. I am a woman now, and I learned how to fight from Taka."

"Even if ya' kicked my ass in a fight, I would still stay, ya' dummy," the bandit commented, trying to smile a bit before returning to his solemn expression. "Ya' don't need to act tough around me."

Miaka slowly nodded, her happy demeanor fading.

"What happened?" Tasuki quickly asked.

The question raised by the bandit was, in fact, the last question Miaka wanted one to ask her. She released a sigh, then pursed her lips, tensing while she reluctantly answered, "T..Tenkou." After reciting his name, Miaka's eyes stared abroad, as if seeing something that Tasuki could not see. "He...did this..."

"Tch, the bastard!" snarled the bandit. "He had no right to...to, do this to ya'. Was he the one who killed Taka, as well!?"

Miaka slowly nodded, whimpering a bit as the memories flooded her mind.

The bandit growled almost wolf-like, then slipped out of the chair to kneel before his Miko once more. "I am sorry, Miaka. I did not make it in time. I really, really, am sorry..."

Shaking her head vigorously, Miaka leaned as forward as she could, wrapping her arms around Tasuki's neck. "Don't you dare apologise!"

Tasuki looked ahead, one of his arms wrapping around Miaka. His eyelids lowered, as did his head. His nose nuzzled in the Priestess of Suzaku's thick locks of hair. She felt so warm, and her closeness ever so tempted the bandit, but he abstained from taking further actions, knowing the pain the woman went through at the time. Miaka, choking in her tears, continued, "I so wanted to die...oh was the pain unbearable. His body...body, violated me. He should have killed me right there! I could not do anything, not even save Taka. He should have killed me right--"

"Stop it...just stop it Miaka," harshly hissed Tasuki in irritation. Tasuki wrapped his other arm around Miaka, holding her tightly. "When this is all over, I am going to make sure you find happiness...whether it be with the seishi, with wealth - with something. Just stop talkin' about you dyin', okay? Promise?"

Miaka's tears continued, but more in a silent than hysterical state. Tasuki continued to embrace her, knowing only half of the pain that the woman went through in her mind. Slowly, Tasuki withdrew, holding Miaka by her shoulders and looking deeply into her green eyes, "Now ya' try to get some rest again, okay? I am not sure how long you are expected to suffer from this, nor am I sure how much I can do to hasten yer' recovery, but I will be here for ya', okay?"

Miaka stared at the bandit briefly, before giving a slow nod. Tasuki slowly inched Miaka on the bed, then gently released her. The girl turned to him, saying, "Oyasuminasai."

Tasuki nodded. "Good night."

The bandit sat back in the chair again, not taking his eyes off his Miko.


End file.
